


Bleidd-ddyn slei!

by RhysLahey



Series: Scisaac short fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, all those hours were not in vain, some updated old homework I found
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysLahey/pseuds/RhysLahey
Summary: Mae Isaac gan freuddwyd
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Scisaac short fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960519
Kudos: 3





	Bleidd-ddyn slei!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Ms Hopwood, if you ever read this, do not hate me. I tried.

“Hey, Scott.”

“Hi, cariad!” mae Scott yn dweud. “Sut wyt ti heddiw?”

“Meh, gweddol...” mae Isaac yn gwyno.

“Pam, bab?”

“Dw i’n moyn i fynd i Efrog Newydd...”

“Ond Isaac,” mae yr fleidd-ddyn alpha ofyn, “pam i Efrog Newydd? Mae hi’n mhell bell!”

“Achos rwy’n moyn i ganu mewn sioe gerdd!”

“Rwyt ti’n wallgof,” mae Scott yn wenu, ond mae Isaac yn drist. “Cariad, dyddyn ni ddim yn _Glee_. Rydyn ni yn _Teen Wolf_.”

“Oh! Nawr dw i’n drist iawn!”

“Aww, annwyl, dewch yma,” mae Scott yn wenu. “Rwyt ti’n gallu gael cwtch!”

“Gwych!” mae Isaac yn dweud gyda gilwen. “Dyna oedd fy nghynllun!”

“Bleidd-ddyn slei!”


End file.
